custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ChineseLegolas/Lord of the Sludge: Return of the King
Update ORIGINcaine.JPG|Caine's 1.0 Hero Form in Hero Factory. Though he was the first built, he was actually not meant to be Caine. He was an entry into a contest and I sort of cobbled this guy together. BOcaine.png|This is Caine's true first incarnation, his Breakout upgrade. At first intended to be a minor character (he was a tablescrap), I kind of expanded on him, eventually making him my self-MOC. BAcaine.JPG|Caine Tungsten's most famous form. His Brain Attack upgrade was, and is still, one of my favourites. XLcaine.png|Caine's XL form. A bit shabby, but a few cool things are in this form. Newcaine.JPG|Caine's mutated XL form, and his last Hero Factory form. Newcaine_(3).JPG|A slightly changed build to convert him into a Bionicle MOC. I removed the quaza spikes and gave him a heartlight. Mainpose.JPG|Caine: 76, the Duet Universe incarnation of Caine, and his final form. ---- So. I may have lied about stopping MOCing. But I swear! I'm done. I'm so done, Caine: 76 is the last. Cross my heart and hope to die. Mainpose.JPG|Here we go. Meet Caine: 76, the final incarnation of my Self-MOC. He took: approx. 600 pieces, 20 hours, and a long break in building due to my ineptitude in building arms. Frontpose.JPG|Front pose. I'd like to acknowledge a few persons/groups. Blizzard for creating Overwatch, giving me this last spark to build. Dammit Blizz, you got me so hyped I built a MOC due to your game! 0nuku, you'll never see this, but your brilliant MOC Vos-eon helped so much. Lastly, Zanywoop, for putting up with my rants while he tried to play Hearthstone, thanks a ton, I guess. Revengepose.JPG|We have Longinus facing off with Caine. For those who haven't read Madness: Continuum, all I will say is that Longy won't be so lucky this time around. Torsoclose.JPG|Close-up of Caine's torso, and by FAR the most difficult and complex thing I've ever built. A good 75% of it is system, so that makes for a very interesting texture. Armclose.JPG|Close-up of the arms. Though the torso was hard, the arms were just... I dunno. I spent even longer on the arms since I'm bad at those. Even now, I'm not happy with how the shoulders turned out, of the inflexibility of the wrists. They'll do for now, I guess. Legclose.JPG|I've always been good at legs, so these were a breeze to build. Feet have to be quite large to support this MOC, Caine: 76 is rather heavy for his size. I've spent a long time measuring the length of the legs and arms. They look weird, even I think so, but after numerous consultations with the parental units and Zanywoop, the limbs are indeed correct according to human ratios, which is what I was shooting for. Shotgunclose.JPG|Epic. That is all I can say. This is a working shotgun. It fires a bullet and you pump to eject the shell. I tested it over 250 times, not an exaggeration, and I can say that it works whenever it works. :P Shotgunopen.JPG|The shotgun opens up, a design I purposely tried to fit in, so it is easier to rectify jams and a fool-proof way of loading the gun. (There are three ways, though opening the top and loading the gun is the best, though slowest.) perhapssludge.JPG|The sneak peek image. Done with GIMP. Hope you enjoyed my first flickr-worthy MOC. Comments and tips for improving are appreciated. I do have a few parts leftover, so I can try to make changes based on feedback. Category:Blog posts